


Different With You

by DanaEliza



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a night when Rin is out looking for a prey, he stumbles upon Makoto. It starts out as a meal for the night, but as the night progresses, Rin realises he would like to see Makoto more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who should not have started a new fic? Me. Who did it anyway? Also me. But I needed to write MakoRin and then I was inspired and vampires!
> 
> Now please enjoy this first chapter!

As a gust of wind passed through the street, he stuck his nose in the air, taking a deep breath to distinguish the different scents around. As he pulled back he clacked his tongue in annoyance. Nothing pleasant hung in the air, and he had been out here for an hour now. Usually it wouldn't take so long for something interesting to pass by, but so far he only smelled the bum hidden away in the alley across the street. But that really would be a last resort. He wasn't in that much of a need yet.

Tugging his hoody a bit further over his head, he leaned back against the wall of a tall building. To pass some time he reached for his phone in his jean's pocket, flipping through different apps. The headlights of a car flooded the street, making red eyes peer through lashes at whom was occupying the vehicle. He could make it, if he wanted to, but it would be too much effort.

Clacking his tongue once more he sent a look to the side, and finally saw something that made him happy. A block down a tall guy with messy brown locks was walking his way, phone pressed against his ear, warm velvety voice muttering words to the other side of the line. He could hear the smile in the man's voice, the night still cheerful for him.

Pulling off his hood, he freed ruby locks and put up a smirk, a tongue slipping along sharp teeth. The night was finally taking a turn for the better. And as that cheerful voice got closer and closer, that sweet scent invaded his nostrils, making his smirk only grow bigger. Right before the tall guy could pass him without a care, he pushed himself off the wall and stood right in front of the man. "Hey, do you have a light?" he asked, voice low and sultry as he showed off a pack of cigarettes.

"Ah, hold on Nagisa," the man with a far too sweet face spoke through the phone. He then turned his attention to piercing red eyes, the man visibly shivering at the sight of them. "Sorry, I don't smoke," he apologised, soft smile directed his way.

Stepping forward he closed some of the distance between the man and him, not letting him get back to his phone call just yet. "It's fine. I have to confess I don't smoke either. Just needed an excuse to talk to you." An easy flirt that worked for him often, even if the scenery was not really working for him. It didn't matter. Once they took a look in his eyes and let his words work in on them, they were sold, and soon they would be his. "I'm Rin," he offered lastly, to give the man some familiarity.

"Ooh, Makoto!" Rin heard coming from the phone, a delighted screech filling the air. "I see you have some other business to attend to! Let me know everything tomorrow. Like how hot this guy is!" And then the dial tone followed, Nagisa having hung up. Someone else was on Rin's side in this.

With mouth agape Makoto stared at his phone, red blush dusting his cheeks as he tried to figure out what was happening. Clueless, just the way Rin liked them. "Uh," Makoto started, vibrant green eyes looking up from his phone to meet Rin's gaze. "Sorry, I really just want to go home."

It seemed Makoto was not biting just yet, but Rin could wiggle his way in, and otherwise force was needed. Rin wasn't opposed to that, but it was better when they went along willingly. Would leave less of a mess. "Let me walk you home then. Just for a little talk." A flirtatious smile slipped onto his lips as he cocked his head to the side, red eyes gleaming in the dim light of the streetlight.

Hesitation shimmered in Makoto's vibrant green eyes, but Rin was far too charming. No one could resist him once he started speaking, luring them in with a few words. And when that nod of approval came, Rin could feel the satisfaction bloom inside his chest. This one was quite handsome too, unlike the few that had come before.

"Lead the way," Rin said, motioning for Makoto to continue walking. A wary look was shot his way one last time before Makoto continued walking. It seemed Makoto still wasn't fully convinced, but Rin liked a challenge, and perhaps it was to be expected. Picking someone up on a corner street, dressed in a black hoody, in a part of town no one wanted to stay too long, wasn't the most appealing thing in the world. It was only natural for Makoto to not trust Rin, and in this case Makoto was very correct for not trusting Rin. Unfortunately for Makoto Rin would break it all away and slither his way in until he got what he needed.

Falling in pace beside Makoto, Rin hummed a soft tune, his voice something they often liked. And out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Makoto relax his shoulders, pupils a little less dilated. The streets were still deserted, the hour far too late for anyone to be running around. The sound of footsteps echoed around them, but only Rin could tell it were only Makoto's steps that made sound.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Rin spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence provided by his soft tune. "But you hardly seem the type to be roaming around at night. What were you doing down there?"

Green eyes shot his way, narrowed in suspicion. "What were you doing there?" Makoto fired back, accusation clear in his voice.

So defensive still, but Rin quite liked it. Especially when he noticed Makoto frowning at himself, surprised by his own small outburst. The guy really couldn't help it. His instincts were just playing games with him now, and his body was telling him to run. "Are you saying I don't look like the type to be there either?" Rin questioned, eyebrow raised in amusement as he motioned at his attire. When he saw the blush of shame spread over Makoto's cheeks, Rin's smile grew. "No need to feel bad. I do fit the part, don't I? Dressing this way gives me kind of an edge, which I like."

The soft chuckle that bubbled off Makoto's lips felt like a small victory. Finally he was responding to Rin's flirting, in a good way too. "So you're saying I should buy a pair of combat boots before I walk those streets again?" Makoto asked, voice much lighter than before, with a sweet smile staining his lips.

Mesmerized Rin stared at it for a few seconds, trying to remember the sight of it. "You have a nice smile," Rin said softly, before catching himself again. "And only if you want to fit in with the tough crowd, but I'm not too sure if it would suit you. You seem more like the soft pastel sweater guy. You know those sweaters people want to crawl into?"

"That doesn't seem very tough," Makoto muttered, though he didn't really look offended. "I guess I really don't fit in with the scary bits of town. But I do need to cross through it every once in a while, so I think you should be there to look out for me. Save me from the people that are out to get me."

Rin was taken aback by how well this was going. Makoto responds were exceeding his expectations. Their conversations felt easy and natural, their flirts placed just right. Something fluttered inside his stomach, excited to see this through to the end, hoping for more lines that would give him a rush. "Do I seem like the hero type?" Rin shot back with a wide grin, red eyes warm as they stared at Makoto.

That soft gentle chuckle fell of Makoto's lips again, the sound genuine. As if Rin was really being delightful, good company to have. As if he really had just picked up Makoto on the street to flirt with him. But for Rin there were still ulterior motives. "Well, we don't all need a knight in shining armour with a white horse to match. Those big swords are great and all, but isn't the supernatural villain a lot cooler?"

Again something warm bloomed inside Rin's chest, the little tease really getting to him. Makoto had no idea what this meant for Rin, what he even had been talking about. Looked even surprised when Rin smiled widely at him. "Are you flirting with me, Ma-ko-to…" Rin teased, skin prickling when he heard Makoto's heartbeat speed up.

"Ah, I uh…" Makoto said a few more unintelligible things, which got the point across enough. This was something Makoto wasn't very used to either. Flirting seemed already very out of character for Makoto, something Rin could tell. But here they were, flirting easily, as if they were preparing for a next step. The question never was answered really, because Makoto found the distraction they needed, or he needed. "Oh, there's my apartment building," he pointed out, motioning at a very well-lit building across the street of a more popular intersection.

Rin stayed in the shadows, not moving the cross the street, and it seemed Makoto was doing the exact same thing. He was waiting for something. Waiting for Rin to ask for his phone number, or a date. Maybe even to come up. Makoto wasn't that straightforward, but expected Rin to be, as he had been when he had struck up a conversation. But Rin had other plans, and would need to set them into motion here, where no one was watching. At least there was one extra excuse he could use here. Two men so out in the open together was something that would raise eyebrows, and being in eyesight of Makoto's apartment building meant he probably knew some people around. So Rin took a shot.

Grabbing Makoto's wrist he slowly started guiding him into the last alley they had passed. With glowing red eyes and a flirtatious grin he played Makoto into following him. And as they found themselves enveloped by the shadows, hidden away from the public eye, Rin pushed Makoto against the cold wall. He wrapped his arms around a warm neck, Makoto's tallness suddenly really getting to Rin. He almost felt frail and small. But when there warm breaths started to mingle, and Makoto willingly accepted a kiss, Rin was lost.

Normally he wouldn't go for the kiss, because it would only cost time. Time that could be used for his ultimate goal. But now Rin wanted to kiss. Feel that soft brush of lips moving against his, asking for more attention. He could feel Makoto's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer, and it made his whole body tremble in excitement. It was almost as if Makoto was asking for it, craving it as much as Rin was now. And when he nicked Makoto's lip with one of his sharp teeth and had that first taste of blood, Rin couldn't help but moan lowly, sucking away the sliver of blood.

Pulling back Rin gathered the rest of his patience, his arms now clinging desperately to Makoto's neck. "What's your house number?" he breathed out against Makoto's lips, the other already trying to capture Rin's in another kiss.

"213," Makoto mumbled a bit confused before pecking Rin on the lips.

Rin nodded, stuffing it away in his brain for now, but he would need the information soon enough. "I'm sorry for this, but I really need it now," Rin muttered between kisses, Makoto set on keeping contact between their lips. And for a moment Rin gave in again, letting Makoto's tongue roam through his mouth. But enough was enough. No matter if Makoto's hard on was pressing against his thigh, Rin needed it now.

Letting his lips slip away from Makoto's, he moved them down his chin, sliding along his throat to its destination. He could feel the blood pumping underneath the skin, rushing through his body with urgency. The vibration of a moan made Rin's hold on Makoto tighten, it still feeling like Makoto wanted this. It was wishful thinking, because no one honestly wanted it, the pain not very pleasant. But imagination was a strong thing.

Reaching the junction between Makoto's neck and shoulder, Rin found his end point. One kiss he gave Makoto's skin as some kind of mark and then he opened his mouth, showing off two rows of sharp pointy teeth before they latched onto Makoto's neck, easily sinking into the soft skin.

Makoto let out a soft pained groan, the haze of pleasure still numbing his senses a bit. So the first rush of blood was easy to take, the sweet taste overwhelming Rin a bit. Moaning out in delight he drank greedily, loving how his taste buds reacted. It was delicious, far more delicious than he had ever had. And he would drink just a little more than needed, because he loved it so. But the arms around his waist now started pushing him away, Makoto finally realising what exactly Rin was doing. It made the experience a bit more difficult, but Rin possessed a lot more strength than Makoto did, and couldn't be pushed away so easily.

Eventually the bit of blood loss made Makoto grow weaker, body tired. Rin let Makoto sink to his knees, holding him tight as he took his last few gulps. When this was over he would bring Makoto to his apartment and put him to bed, letting him sleep it off. The only proof that this had even happened would be the teeth marks on his neck, and Makoto would be able to live on without having any side effects. If Rin wouldn't come around again. And for some reason he did want to see Makoto again.

This human was having quite the effect on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another update for this story! I wanted to update this yesterday, because Halloween and vampires fit, but eventually didn't manage... So I hope you will enjoy it today just as much! XD

At the crack of dawn Rin found himself walking down a long corridor, one he had gone through the previous night as well. With his hoody tugged low over his head, one hand stuffed lazily in the front pocket, and a grocery bag slung over his shoulder, he must make quite the impression. One of a college student up early. It worked well enough. Some did raise an eyebrow when he passed by, but didn't think much of it. No heart started racing at the sight of him, nor did anyone tried to avoid passing him. It made it all the easier.

This wasn't really his forte anyway, and he had more than once doubted himself if he should even come here. What was the use honestly? Rin was a 'get what you want, and then ditch them before more could happen' kind of guy. Every single one of them had been treated like a blood donor. Nothing more, nothing less. He had never gone back for a second round, ever. And this wasn't even about a second round. He wasn't even here for another sip. Last night he had been sated and wouldn't have the drink for at least a couple of days. And yet here he was, with the sun peeking through the tall buildings, making this journey even harder.

Red eyes flashed over the apartment numbers, Rin not quite remembering how far down the corridor it was. Until finally he found 213. Hoisting the plastic bag a bit higher on his shoulder, he mentally prepared himself for the next encounter. Rin had no experience whatsoever in the following step, so he would just have to wing it.

Ringing the doorbell twice to make himself noticed, Rin waited patiently by the door, his hearing focused on every little sound that come from inside the apartment. He had been lucky getting in the building, someone else getting out right when he wanted to enter, but this could mean the other wasn't even home. Though Rin doubted that. Not with the night he had had.

Rin could hear the other shuffling his way to the door, taking his time actually getting there, wondering why someone would be here this early. Slowly the door swung open, revealing Makoto dressed in pyjama pants and a t-shirt, hair a mess on top of his head. Before Makoto could really process what was happening, Rin threw in the first greeting.

"Morning," he said cheekily, cocking his head to the side as he let his eyes slide over Makoto's figure. With a grin on his lips he showed off why he was here. Because he was interested, though he doubted it would make a difference.

Green eyes narrowed as soon as Makoto realised who was standing in front of him. Staring at Rin's smirk, or more at the rows of sharp pointy teeth, Makoto made sure to close the door a little bit, not giving off the impression he was inviting Rin in. "What do you want?" Makoto asked, annoyance making his voice vibrate so deliciously. It was weird how attracted Rin felt to the human. Right from the start Rin had felt something different, but Makoto was quite handsome, and of course his blood had tasted nothing like he had ever tasted. There were other things in play here.

"I brought breakfast," Rin replied happily, holding up the plastic bag in front of Makoto. "It's the least I could do after yesterday."

At the last remark Makoto reached for his neck, rubbing his hand over the small puncture wounds Rin's teeth had made. The skin looked a bit tender around, it slightly redder than the rest of Makoto's skin. But other than that it looked alright. In a few days it should barely be visible, and it wouldn't leave a scar. Rin had been careful about that, always had.

"You shouldn't feel anything by tomorrow, and soon you won't be able to see it anymore," Rin said, as some kind of excuse. The way Makoto lifted his chin and averted his eyes told Rin it didn't really matter. Makoto was unhappy no matter what would happen with the mark.

"I don't really want invite you inside my apartment to be honest," Makoto replied. "I think you can understand."

The way Makoto politely rejected Rin hurt. Especially when he followed it up with moving to close the door. Before Makoto could though, Rin placed his hand gently against the white painted wood, and easily held it open. Rin felt humiliated, but wasn't about to give up. He had not come all the way here for nothing. "Ma-ko-to…" he singsonged. "I think we need to get a few things straight." Peering through his red bangs, Rin watched Makoto stare back warily, swallowing heavily as he realised he had nowhere to go. "The rule of needed to be invited in a home is a myth, so you didn't just prevent me from getting inside," he said while holding up one finger. "Two, I could've gotten inside your apartment without you opening the door. I was merely being polite." The smile that had vanished after the rejection now slowly creeped back up on Rin's face as he made his last point. "And three, I may not have been born in this century, and have not eaten anything solid for a very long time, I can cook quite well, and do make a killer breakfast. So why don't you indulge me and let me in. The worst I can do, we already did yesterday."

Reluctantly Makoto took his hand from the door and stepped to the side, giving Rin the opportunity to step in. It was quite the clean apartment. Only a few study books laid on the side table, but that was about it. The furniture wasn't the best, but it seemed Makoto was still in university, so wouldn't have the money to replace it for better stuff.

Feeling Makoto's eyes burn a hole in his head, Rin didn't look around for too long, moving towards the open kitchen on the right side. Manoeuvring his way through several cupboards, Rin found everything he needed and started cooking a delicious meal.

The sound of a curtain being drawn open made Rin turn around. Makoto had continued with his morning ritual, needing some light in the apartment to start his day. He was far more relaxed than Rin expected him to be, though his heartbeat was still slightly raised. "I'd like it if you keep those closed," Rin spoke, motioning towards the boring grey curtain Makoto was still holding. Green eyes peered back at him, surprise making his eyebrows shoot up. "I don't do very well in the sunlight," Rin admitted, and for a moment he expected Makoto to leave them open out of spite. But something like that didn't lie in Makoto's nature, so he carefully closed them again, keeping his eyes on Rin. "Thank you," he ended, a sincere smile on his lips this time. And all Rin's regrets of coming here blew out the window when he heard Makoto's heartbeat rise for a single moment as he looked over at Rin.

Averting his eyes Makoto tried to create a mental distance between them. "I, uh, I have class in an hour, so I need to get ready. I'll go… take a shower now." The discomfort in Makoto's behaviour was almost endearing, struggling to find the right way to act.

"I'll have breakfast ready when you are finished," Rin called over his shoulder, attention on the food in front of him again as he cut up some vegetables.

And it was finished right when Makoto stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, leaving his well-toned torso completely bare. And what a sight that was. Rin made sure to take his time to ogle everything Makoto presented as he placed the plate with food on the side table, since Makoto did not own a dining table. A red blush was dusting Makoto's cheeks when he noticed the stare, and if it wasn't for his phone ringing, then Makoto would've already disappeared inside his bedroom.

"Nagisa?" Makoto said as he picked up his mobile, eyebrows scrunched up together in wonder as to why the other called so early.

" _Makoto! You have to tell me everything that happened last night! What happened with the guy?!"_

Makoto swallowed heavily, casting a glance over his shoulder at Rin, who was grinning at him widely. "Uh, nothing happened. I just, uh, went home," he lied.

" _Aww, really?! But he sounded really nice! Was he ugly? Is that why you blew him off?"_

"No, no. He wasn't…" And then Makoto bit his tongue, not giving Rin the satisfaction.

But Rin thought this conversation was quite funny, and of course he was also slightly curious about what Makoto really thought. And he only needed to do one thing to make sure Nagisa would keep on asking, and give Rin the answers he needed. "Is there something you want to drink with your breakfast?" he said loudly enough for Nagisa to hear on the other line.

" _Makoto?! He spent the night?!"_ Nagisa screeched on the other side of the phone, making Makoto cringe at the sound.

Shooting an accusing look at Rin, Makoto made his annoyance clear, but Rin only chuckled at it. He would still need to answer the question. Couldn't get out of it now. "No, he didn't spend the night!" Makoto made clear. "He, uh, got here this morning."

" _Ooh, so he came over just for breakfast? That's like super sweet!"_ To hear the next sentence Rin had to focus a bit more, Nagisa's voice now down to a whisper. _"You know what that means, right? You have to repay him now, and repay him well. Go take care of that man."_ The chuckle that followed made it clear what exactly Nagisa meant, creating another deep blooming blush on Makoto's cheeks as he shot a look at Rin as if this was all his fault. Before Makoto could refuse what Nagisa said, the other already pitched in the next line. _"Oh, Mako-chan! Take a picture and send it to me now. I want to see what he looks like! He must be something special if you invite him over for a morning date."_

"Nagisa, I can't just take a picture!" Makoto hissed through the phone, but Nagisa threw back enough arguments for Makoto to eventually cave in. Wiping a hand over his face, Makoto moved closer to Rin to snap a pic, holding the towel around his waist tightly. "I, uh…" Makoto started, but Rin just motioned for Makoto to continue, because he already knew what needed to be done. Rin casually leaned back against the kitchen counter, feeling a bit embarrassed to just stand there and pose for a photo. But he did so anyway and waited for Makoto to finish.

Turning away Makoto sent the picture to Nagisa and then brought the phone back to his ear, waiting on a reply.

" _Holy shit, Makoto! He's gorgeous! You have to keep this one, definitely. And I can't believe you didn't take him home with you last night. I know I would've, without a doubt. Like I need him in my bed! But now you need him in your bed! Go repay him now, you deserve it, Mako-chan! And enjoy it thoroughly. Oh, I gotta go. My train is here. I'll call you later!"_ And without ever giving Makoto the time to reply, he was met by the dial tone.

Slowly Makoto lowered the phone and then carefully looked over his shoulder at Rin, wincing at the other's grin. But Rin wouldn't let him suffer for long. It was fun, but teasing Makoto was not what he was here for. Though being pleasured for making Makoto breakfast was not something he was against.

"Go put on some clothes, and eat breakfast. You'll be late for class," Rin said, giving Makoto the escape route he needed.

Makoto gladly disappeared inside his bedroom and took a little longer probably to get his bearings after the phone call. When he returned he still looked a little strained, so Rin gave him some space and hung back in the kitchen, filling up the sink with hot water to do the dishes. Once Makoto sat down and took the first few bites of the food Rin prepared, he relaxed somewhat, humming happily as he relished in the taste.

Curiously Makoto casted a glance over his shoulder towards Rin, probably wondering why Rin knew how to cook this well. "Where are you going when I leave?" Makoto asked. The only reply he got was a look from Rin. "You… are not leaving, since you can't go outside right now, because the sun is out," Makoto filled in. He didn't seem too happy about that, leaving the vampire to roam through his home while he was gone.

"Don't worry, I'll just make use of your TV, and leave once the sun sets. If you return later, you won't even notice I was here," Rin assured, sliding the dirty pans inside the hot water.

Makoto didn't reply to that, silence stretching between them as Makoto ate his food, and Rin continued doing the dishes. It wasn't awkward though. Rin actually felt quite nice just being there, enjoying the homey feeling someone else gave the place. He was so lost in thought, relishing in this comfortable feeling, that he didn't notice Makoto standing next to him until the other slid his dirty plate into the warm water. Their eyes met for a split second, Makoto quickly averting his gaze.

"Ah, I have to go to class now," Makoto started, unsure on how to say goodbye now. Rin had pretty much barged in and chances were they would not see each other later.

Rin let a soft smile grace his lips and before Makoto could just leave without really saying goodbye, Rin weaved his fingers through Makoto's unruly locks and brought his lips down to meet his in a soft kiss. A tease, but also something Rin had simply wanted to do, to leave to mistake on why he was here. "Have fun at university," he murmured against Makoto's lips, slowly releasing his hold on the other's head to send him off.

But Makoto stayed rooted in place, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he stared into Rin's red eyes. There was a question in those deep green orbs, bewildered by his own needs as he stayed so intensely close to Rin. He couldn't muster up the courage to act upon his own feelings now, that kiss enticing a feeling inside of him he had felt the day before as well, so he waited on Rin to catch on and continue.

Which the vampire did as he leaned in for another soft kiss, moving his lips ever so slowly over Makoto's until the other sunk in with a sigh. They kept in kissing with no ulterior motives involved this time, until Makoto finally found the power to break free and step away from Rin. Even if he was now half an hour late to class.

No matter how hard Makoto pushed, once Rin played his tricks, he could no longer fight them off. At least it was what Makoto kept telling himself as he rushed to university.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Vampire Rin is interesting? 
> 
> Find me on Facebook: www.facebook.com/DanaaEliza
> 
> Love, Dana


End file.
